Vandar Adg (New Earth-Two)
History Early Years Vandar Adg was originally a caveman and leader of the Blood Tribe and was known for his very savage and violent nature. One day after a meteor shower while searching for food, Vandar was exposed to a strange meteor that irradiated a special type of radiation that gave Vandar, heightened strength, intelligence, and immortal. Vandar would use his new powers to lead his people into many battles with neighboring tribes. These battles would be his tribes downfall after they started a war with the largest and strongest tribe in the region known as the Bear Tribe, who killed all of Vandar's people and force him to leave the region. Vandar would wander the world as civilizations grew and would often find a place among the elite of each civilization and would often leave it when the civilization fell. Vandar would become a military adviser to many famed leaders including Napoleon Bonaparte, Adolf Hitler, Otto von Bismarck, Alexander the Great, Julius Ceasar, Genghis Khan, and Attila the Hun. In Modern times, Vandar would change his name to Vandal Savage and become a very rich man, whose lust for power had not diluted over the centuries. Present Creation of Chemo After deciding that the time was right for himself to conquer the world, Savage decided that he would need to get a couple of "incentives" that would make his rise to power run smoothly among the worlds population. Savage would begin work on one of these "incentives" by first kidnapping famed scientists Martin Stein and T.O. Morrow, who he forced to create a super-weapon that he could use against the governments of the world. The super-weapon Savage got from the two scientist came in the form of a being made of sentient radioactive waste that gained "life" from the addition of a Responsometer to the waste. The being would be named Chemo by Savage, who also ordered the scientists to continue to mutate the creature in order to make it larger and stronger. Vs. The Justice League In present day, Savage has established himself as a rich legitimate business man in the regular society, but in reality was rich from black market dealings and was known as "The Cannibal" who could get anything for the right price. This life style would please most men, but not Savage, who still longed for more power then being a black market kingpin could be. Savage would eventually decide that in order to achieve his quest, he would need powerful allies. Savage soon decided that the best allies would be those who were special like him and decided to choose highly successful vigilantes, who he believe he could convince to join him. Savage would pick seven skilled vigilantes he believed he could convince to join him. The heroes he picked would be: *Batman: Due to his ability to strike fear in his enemies. *Starman: Due to his powerful Gravity Rod and intelligence. *The Hero: Due to the vigilante's mysterious ability to stop crimes in seconds. *Green Lantern: Due to his power ring and combat training. *Aquawoman: Due to her apparent ability to control water and super strength. *Hourman: Due to his popularity and his superpowers. *Captain Marvel: Due to his superpowers and being very new at being a vigilante. Savage would hire multiple agents to capture the vigilantes and bring them to Savage's Mansion in New York City or trick them. The agents would successfully capture Starman, The Hero, and Aquawoman and managed to trick Green Lantern and Captain Marvel into coming to Savage's residence. Batman and Hourman would manage to avoid being capture and tricked, but would follow their respective kidnappers to Savage's Mansion. After Green Lantern and Captain Marvel arrived at his Mansion, Savage introduced himself and told them that they would begin eating dinner and hold off on the business talks in till the other guests arrive. Savage would reveal his plans to everyone once, Batman and Hourman arrived and the captured "Hero", now calling herself Jesse Quick, Aquawoman, and Starman were brought in the room. After hearing his plans the heroes refused his offer and told him they would defeat him. Savage upon hearing this told his men to kill the heroes as he went towards his underground bunker. Once he was down there Savage attempts to make his way towards his emergency escape tunnel, but as he does, Jesse attempts to attack him. Never the less Savage manages to knock Jesse back. After doing this Batman reveals that Savage is not a normal human and is centuries old. After Batman says this Savage enter his barricaded escape route and activates his bunkers self destruct function and leaves the heroes to die. After doing this Savage makes his way to his secret laboratory located in Mt. Grey to begin his plans. Chemo & Defeat Upon arriving at Mt. Grey, Savage orders his scientists to begin awaking Chemo for his plans. Savage would later discover that the heroes who he thought he killed survived his mansions destruction and followed him to Mt. Grey. The heroes now calling themselves the Justice League manage to enter the base and split up to defeat him. Quotes *"Let me tell you about loyalty. I was one of Julius Ceaser's top advisers, but I stabbed him in the back with Marcus Brutus, who I betrayed along side of Mark Antony and Octavian in order to set him up to be emperor of Rome, a nation that I would siege and help destroy along side of Attila the Hun. Know this if you think of betraying me, know you are betraying the master." Notes *Vandal Savage does not know exactly how old he really is, due to losing count after every hundred years. *Savage has met and fought Ra's al Ghul multiple times in the past. Category:Males Category:New Earth-Two Category:Villains Category:Created by Shiplord13 Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Immortals Category:Geniuses Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Martial Artists Category:Expert Combatant Category:Weapons Experts Category:Sword Wielders Category:Gun Wielders Category:Injustice Gang (New Earth-Two)